Ascension
by Cachotteries-en-tout-genre
Summary: Suite à la guerre tout reste à refaire. Nous entrons dans une période de transition dans laquelle chacun doit se reconstruire aussi bien les petits gens que les anciens grands! Astoria Greengrass et les autres sangs-purs ne rêvent que d'une chose, retrouver leur statut social d'autrefois. Pour cela ils seront prêts à tout...


**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Une nouvelle page s'était tournée. Voldemort n'existait plus, mais prononcer son nom à haute voix restait pour beaucoup au-dessus de nos forces. Suite à sa défaite, à la défaite de tous les sangs-purs, un grand procès s'était tenu à Birmingham. Tous ceux qui eurent collaboré durant la guerre furent condamné à la prison, au baiser du détraqueur et/ou déposséder de leurs biens. A présent, la société avait changé. Être sang-pur était la chose la plus détestable qui soit. Nous fûmes assimilés sur la plupart des affiches de propagandes post-victoire, à une petite caste s'appropriant toutes les richesses, ayant les clefs du pouvoirs et des médias entre les mains et ayant jusqu'ici exploitée les pauvres honnêtes citoyens du monde magique et moldu.

La plupart d'entre nous réussirent à conserver une bonne partie de leur fortune cachée à l'étranger. Beaucoup s'exilèrent dans des pays voisins pour se mettre à l'abri de l'immense colère du peuple. La société éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à se remettre. Le pays était actuellement (mal) dirigé par une organisation dite « provisoire » formée de résistants. Bien évidemment, les trois héros de la guerre en firent parti. Il s'agissait de créer un nouveau régime politique, il s'agissait d'évacuer les « pourris » à tout prix et de faire un monde dont les valeurs maîtresses seraient la justice sociale et l'égalité !

Le conservatisme était sévèrement réprimé, nous ne voulions plus que de progrès et le progrès c'était toujours plus de droits et libertés pour l'individu. Il fallait instauré une méritocratie dans laquelle le travail déterminerait ce que nous sommes et non plus le statut social. Des affiches prônaient le mélange des sangs. A la radio des chercheurs nous expliquaient à quel point se mélanger était bénéfique pour notre corps, notre esprit et notre force magique.

Des mots devinrent tabous et susceptibles de sévères condamnations. Le terme « sang-pur » était ramené à l'idée d'un groupuscule d'extrémiste. C'est ainsi qu'était qualifié les opposants au nouveau régime qui s'instaurait. Quiconque osait dire « Sang-de-bourbe » risquait d'un point de vue légal une très grosse amende voire une détention et d'un point de vue social un lynchage public. En réalité tout ce qui avait rapport au sang (sang-mêlé...) était banni ou vu d'un mauvais œil. Nous avions tous le même sang, « Tous humains ! » Criait-on dans les manifestations.

Les créatures magiques tirèrent aussi avantage de la victoire. La S.A.L.E (société d'aide à la libération des elfes) devint une association reconnue et gracieusement subventionnée. L'esclavagisme des elfes fut définitivement prohibé par la loi Granger du 8 octobre 1999 ainsi que la discrimination anti-loups-garous.

Nous étions dans une période de transition et reconstruction. J'ignorai où nous allions exactement et ce qu'il adviendrait de nous. Ma famille, celle des Greengrass, était l'une des 28. Celles que l'on voulait à tout prix faire disparaître par le mélange. Même si nous n'avions pas collaboré, le fait d'être sang-pur depuis des générations nous était reproché. Selon eux nous étions des corrompus, des extrémistes ! Notre neutralité nous permis de garder nos biens et notre fortune, mais la population considéra néanmoins que nous avions collaboré dans le sens où même si nous n'avions pas été acteur de la guerre, nous avions partagé les idées sangs-purs, en témoignait notre généalogie. Nous n'osions même plus sortir du manoir, effrayés par la foule.

C'est en ce jour, terrée pathétiquement dans notre manoir avec ma famille, que moi Astoria Margaret Greengrass, tout juste majeur, décidai de prendre mon destin en main et de devenir actrice de la nouvelle société à venir.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Par la liberté d'association, ma première initiative fut d'en organiser une que je décidai de nommer « La ligue de protection des individus », La LPI. Il s'agissait de créer un groupe visant à protéger chacun et à aider à la reconstruction. Il s'agissait d'aider les sangs-purs à se remettre, mais pas que, il fallait un but plus élevé que mon petit cas personnel, c'était donc se rassembler pour reconstruire quiconque en aurait besoin. Beaucoup par la guerre avait perdu des membres de leur famille, des habitations, leur travail... Il me fallait réunir pour cela des personnes de toutes catégories possibles et imaginables. Aussi bien des sangs-purs, que des sangs-mêlés, que des créatures magiques. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de prendre du poids et de l'importance dans cette nouvelle société qui se construisait en nous oubliant ou nous maudissant.

Par chance nous avions de bonnes relations dans la famille. Dans nos contacts nous connaissions un éventail de personnes très différentes. Encore fallait-il les persuader de me rejoindre. Pour ce faire j'envoyais des invitations à tous ceux qui (je pensais) pourraient m'aider à réaliser ce projet :

_Mademoiselle Daphné Greengrass, ma sœur._

_Mon elfe de maison Osulf, qui chez nous avait été traité dans le respect et la dignité. Il travaillait toujours pour nous, mais il était à présent sous contrat de travail._

_Mon ancien professeur de musique, Monsieur Halvard Thorsten, sang-mêlé, avec qui j'entretenais de merveilleux rapports._

_Messieurs Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, membre de la communautés sang-pur, déclarés non-coupables._

_Mademoiselle Ellen Donald, membre de la chorale avec moi-même à Poudlard, née moldue, situation économique précaire._

_Monsieur Fergus Hellington, atteint de lycanthropie, ancien collègue de mon père, licencié suite à sa condition._

_Monsieur Jonathan Higs, sang-mêlés, avocat de notre famille._

_Enfin, Madame Jodie Lawrence, sang-mêlée mon ancienne professeur de danse classique, récemment veuve suite à la guerre._

Ils acceptèrent tous de venir discuter à l'exception de Drago Malefoy et Jonathan Higs. Je décidai qu'il fallait aller directement à leur encontre pour les convaincre. Mon père s'occupa de discuter avec Monsieur Higs, tandis que Daphné et moi allâmes rendre visite aux Malefoy. Ils avaient été dépossédés de leur manoir qui avait servi d'élément de preuve pour les enquêtes puis qui deviendrait certainement à terme, un monument historique. Ils s'étaient donc repliés vers une autre de leurs demeures située plus au nord de l'Angleterre, dans les magnifiques verdures du comté de Cumbrie. Nous nous y radâmes au plus vite.

Une fois arrivées, c'est Drago lui-même qui nous accueillit dans l'un des bureaux pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement. Physiquement il semblait s'être plutôt bien remis de la guerre. Ses joues creuses s'étaient raffermies et plus aucune cernes ne semblaient venir se dessiner sous ses yeux gris. Ce manoir comparé à l'ancien était bien plus chaleureux et convivial. Le jardin était fleuri et l'intérieur plus lumineux. Nous installâmes face à lui.

- Je connais l'objet de votre visite, vous voulez me convaincre de rejoindre votre organisation, mais comme je vous l'ai dit je préfère me retirer un temps et rester au calme ici, expliqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Drago, la guerre nous a affaibli, nous sommes considérés comme étant des moins que rien. Par cette organisation nous comptons nous relever et gagner petit à petit de l'influence pour monter à terme jusque dans la sphère de décision, de pouvoir! M'exclamais-je en souriant. Cette association va regrouper des personnes de toutes catégories, nous allons en même temps que nous nous reconstruisons être des âmes charitables. On ne peut pas rester caché et regarder la société se construire en nous excluant!

- Je te reconnais bien là toi et ton optimisme constant, ironisa-t-il. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je reste tranquille le temps que tout se calme. Avant de me reconstruire socialement, je dois me reconstruire personnellement, tu comprends cela ? J'ai été mis au cœur de la guerre Astoria, j'ai vécu beaucoup de chose et j'ai besoin de repos.

- Tu n'auras pas des tas d'occasions Drago, c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir, pas une fois que tout sera joué. Nous sollicitons ton soutien, nous en avons besoin et tu as besoin de nous ! Dis-je en élevant un peu trop le ton.

Il soupira agacé, mais demeura silencieux. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui et j'adressai un regard à Daphné qui le connaissait bien mieux que moi. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

- Tu sais, fit Daphné. Aux yeux de la justice tu es non coupable, mais aux yeux des gens, ria-t-elle amèrement, c'est autre chose. Nous devons nous mobiliser et grimper les échelons pour nous et pour nos descendants. Quel monde voulons-nous offrir à nos enfants ? Un monde dans lequel nous nous cachons pour éviter les insultes, ou un monde dans lequel nous tirons les ficelles ? Nous nous fichons bien en réalité du sort des créatures magiques, des pauvres et autres. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour remonter la pente, chuchota-t-elle comme si elle avait peur d'être sur écoute.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme face aux paroles de ma sœur. Il paraissait aimé le côté manigance que lui contait Daphné. Il continua de rester silencieux comme s'il attendait encore d'autres arguments de notre part pour le convaincre. Drago Malefoy voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

- Je constate que tes parents et toi-même avait su conserver la plus grande partie de votre patrimoine. Vous avez un sens des affaires hors pair c'est incroyable, le flattais-je. Quel bon trésorier ferais-tu, souriais-je. Tu aurais la main mise sur l'argent de l'association, en cas de désaccord tu pourrais bloquer les finances en refusant de signer toute sortie d'argent.

- Supposons que j'accepte et j'insiste sur le fait que nous ne faisons que supposer. Nous nous occupons de l'organisation, nous nous rachetons une bonne conduite et sauvons nos intérêts et patrimoines en agissant comme un organe de pression sur le pouvoir en place à condition que nous réunissions beaucoup de monde, d'accord. Et ensuite ? Nous n'aurons pas pour autant les clefs du pouvoirs comme vous le suggérez.

- Tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que le régime politique qui s'instaurera définitivement dépendra en partie du comportement des acteurs d'influences pendant la transition. Nous nous rapprocherons du pouvoir et nous l'intégrerons ! C'est plus qu'une promesse que nous te faisons, trancha Daphné déterminée.

- Bien, de toute façon au point où nous en sommes, on ne risque pas grand chose à tenter cela je suppose. Mais je veux ce que ma chère Astoria m'a promis.

- Tu seras trésorier, souriais-je de nouveau. Nous t'attendons donc au manoir Greengrass ce samedi. Nous discuterons avec les autres de l'association, de son objet, de ses ambitions, des rôles de chacun nous parlerons du règlement et des statuts.

Nous nous serrâmes la main comme pour sceller notre accord. Puis nous repartîmes à la maison où père nous appris qu'il n'était pas parvenu à convaincre monsieur Higs de nous rejoindre. C'était dommage, mais pas si grave. Nous avions d'ors et déjà suffisamment de personnes prêtes à nous écouter et je l'espérai à participer à ce projet.

Le samedi venu, nous préparâmes Daphné et moi-même la première réunion qui se tiendrait dans le petit salon de l'aile est. Par la cheminée ou le transplanage tout le monde arriva et s'installa. Des regards hostiles s'échangeaient parfois entre certain. Il ne fallait pas partir dans ce type de relations ou ne n'arriverions à rien. Daphné alla donc parler en privé à Drago et je m'occupais d'aller voir Ellen Donald.

- Ellen nous sommes ici pour réaliser un projet qui doit être mis au-dessus des rivalités des uns et des autres, expliquais-je aimablement.

- Je sais bien Astoria, mais ce type m'agace au plus haut point !

- Nous avons besoin de son argent pour financer les projets. L'Etat ne nous donnera rien pour le moment et il n'y a pas encore d'adhérent. N'oublie pas que cette association est aussi pour toi, pour que tu puisses t'en sortir.

- Je n'ai qu'à m'asseoir à l'opposé de lui, ce sera un bon début, rouspétât-elle.

Je souriais en acquiesçant et nous allâmes tous nous installer pour enfin débuter la réunion. En tant qu'organisatrice je m'asseyais en bout de table. À ma gauche était assise Daphné et à ma droite Monsieur Thorsten. Je fis dans un premier temps une brève présentation de tous les membres histoire que chacun connaisse un minimum l'autre. Cela ma semblait important pour bien débuter. Ensuite il me fallait présenter l'association et surtout convaincre.

- Bien mes chers camarades je vous remercie encore de vous être déplacés. Comme vous le savez suite à la guerre nous avons toutes et tous perdu beaucoup. L'Etat n'est pas suffisamment riche pour subvenir à nos besoins en particuliers, la réunion de nos forces est nécessaire.

- Mademoiselle Greengrass, la guerre nous a affaibli certes, mais c'est à cause de certaines personnes présentes ici même. Pourquoi nous rallier à eux? Demanda Monsieur Hellington le lycanthrope en fixant avec insistance Drago.

- Monsieur Hellington, j'entends ce que vous me dîtes et je le conçois. Si la guerre nous a bien appris une chose c'est que la haine de l'autre peut avoir des conséquences funestes. La vulnérabilité n'a pas d'âge, pas de couleur, pas de visage. Ici il y a des riches et des moins riches, il y a des personnes d'expérience et des plus jeunes, il y a des personnes venant de sphères totalement différentes et cela sera notre force pour nous faire entendre. Notre intérêt commun est la reconstruction de chacun sur un plan financier et sur un plan psychique. Le nouveau régime qui se met en place doit protéger les individus, TOUS les individus sans exception. On ne peut pas recréer quelque chose de sain sur les bases de l'antagonisme et de l'exclusion. La société doit protéger la liberté de chacun et la liberté elle passe par la propriété et l'Etat tend à déposséder certains d'entre nous et a du mal à aider ceux qui n'ont pas ou plus. Voilà pourquoi nous nous réunissons.

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps de nos aspirations. Chacun avait le droit à la libre parole. L'Etat s'était en effet appauvri par la guerre, beaucoup de famille avait été décimées et la priorité numéro une de l'Etat était de rétablir un ordre politique stable et démocratique. Nous parlâmes de devenir l'association numéro une d'aide et protection. Nous parlâmes de faire un partenariat avec des entreprises alimentaires pour créer des centres dans lesquels les plus démunis pourraient se nourrir pour presque rien. Nous parlâmes d'apporter une aide psychologique aux personnes fragilisées, nous parlâmes de collecter des vêtements pour les redistribuer et nous parlâmes d'être en lien avec le pouvoir pour s'assurer que le régime qui s'instaurait respecterait bien les droits et libertés de tout le monde aussi bien sorciers, que créatures magiques.

Nous réussîmes à nous mettre d'accord sur les objectifs et sur le fait de travailler ensemble main dans la main. Les plus riches d'entre nous financerions dans un premier temps les projets seuls puisque nous n'avions pas encore d'autres sources de revenus. Puis ceux qui financièrement ne pouvaient pas, s'occuperaient principalement des tâches manuelles à effectuer tout cela toujours dans le respect me sentis-je chaque fois obligée d'ajouter.

Quant au rôle des membres du bureau de l'association je fus nommée présidente et le vice-président choisi fut Monsieur Halvard Thorsten. Ellen Donald fut nommée secrétaire et Madame Jodie Lawrence secrétaire adjointe. Quand j'annonçais mon souhait de faire de Drago notre trésorier tout le monde n'en sembla pas satisfait. Je m'y attendais évidemment mais tout le monde s'y résigna parce que la création de l'association était de toute façon trop importante pour nous tous. Je désignai Daphné en vice-trésorière et pour atténuer la colère de Monsieur Helligton je fis de lui le chargé de communication avec l'aide de Blaise Zabini et Osulf. Tous nous fûmes membre du conseil, nous avions tous un droit de regard sur l'organisation et un droit d'opinion qui avait je leur promettais une grande influence. Nous rédigeâmes ensuite les statuts et le règlement. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à accomplir les formalités pour qu'elle soit légalement reconnue et bien sûr nous devions tous utiliser nos divers contacts pour mobiliser le plus de bénévoles, et soutiens possibles.

À la fin de la réunion, Drago resta plus longtemps que les autres et il vint me voir avec un sourire plutôt satisfait presque arrogant.

- Je pense Greengrass que tu as eu une excellente idée finalement. Nous allons sous peu retrouver nos justes place dans la société je le sens. Tu m'as revigoré avec l'association.

- Pour cela Monsieur le trésorier il va falloir que vous passiez au porte-monnaie, on compte grandement sur votre contribution, chuchotais-je amusée.

- La mienne, la votre et celle de Blaise je le sais. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Il faut profiter de la faiblesse du gouvernement provisoire de Granger et compagnie pour monter et aussi de la misère et naïveté des gens, déclara-t-il dans un rictus.

- Avec nos contributions et nos contacts nous serons la plus grosse association, le gouvernement sera obligé de tenir compte de nous, ajoutais-je contente.

- Ma chère Astoria je ne connaissais pas ce côté vicieux et ambitieux de ta personnalité! Enfin bon, j'aurai pu m'en douter, tu n'étais pas à serpentard par hasard. Par contre je crois vraiment que c'est une erreur d'avoir pris Hellington. Il est agaçant, nerveux et révolté, il va nous causer du soucis. Tu n'aurais pas dû le mettre à la communication.

- Hellington était un bon collègue à mon père et il nous fallait un lycanthrope honnête et persécuté pour être davantage crédible. Quant à la communication, je n'avais pas le choix il faut qu'on lui donne des responsabilités pour le garder avec nous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas avec Blaise et Orsuf nous saurons ce qu'il fera et ces-deux là le limiteront enfin surtout Blaise.

- Je l'espère, je l'espère...

- Bien Monsieur le trésorier vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous reposez car une montagne de travail vous attend vous et votre adjointe, souriais-je.

- Je vais m'adonner à la tâche sans tarder, sois en sûre.

Il s'apprêta à partir puis se retourna finalement vers moi.

- Il faudra que nous célébrions notre alliance quand nos agendas nous le permettront.

- Mais certainement, au revoir Drago !

Il me fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître de mon salon. Daphné et moi passâmes la soirée à discuter des projets et à ranger la salle.


End file.
